gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Kurt-Tina Relationship
The Kurt-Tina Relationship, more commonly known as Kurtina, Cohummel or HummelChang is the relationship between McKinley High senior, Tina Cohen-Chang and alumnus Kurt Hummel. Episodes Season One Pilot Tina and Kurt join the Glee Club and New Directions. They sing Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat, marking the first time these two interact with one another. Preggers Kurt and Tina, along with Brittany, dance and lip-sync to Beyonce's Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) in Kurt's room. When Burt walks in and sees and questions this, Tina pretends to be Kurt's girlfriend to hide Kurt's homosexuality. Though it was not an actual relationship, the two appear to be friends. Sectionals Tina and Kurt are walking down the halls with Mercedes, they start a phone conversation with Artie, Santana and Brittany about upcoming sectionals, Rachel, and Finn's baby drama. They share a phone during the whole process. Theatricality As part of the Lady Gaga assignment, Kurt and Tina dress up in iconic Lady Gaga dresses. When walking down the halls, they immediately get picked on and pushed into lockers by Dave and Azimio, with Kurt protecting Tina. They also receive threats from them to change their clothes. They also sing together, and are featured soloists, in Bad Romance. At the end, Tina confronts David and Azimio with the rest of the Glee Club, when they single out and harass Kurt. Season Two Grilled Cheesus After hearing the news about Burt's heart attack, Tina is the first one to give Kurt a hug. She also sings backup in I Look To You with Quinn, and Mercedes singing lead to help Kurt. Later, Kurt sings'' I Want to Hold Your Hand'' with lots of emotion, that Tina starts to tear up a little. Duets In Kurt's performance of Le Jazz Hot, Tina, along with Brittany, Mike, and various members of the Cheerios, assisted Kurt in his song by dancing background. Never Been Kissed They walk through the hallway, while they talk about sweater trends, before Kurt gets shoved by Karofsky. Furt With Karofsky's bullying towards Kurt reaching a new height, Rachel gets Tina and all the other girls with boyfriends on the football team together to get them to talk to Karofsky and get him to stop picking on him. Tina does this, as a later scene shows Mike getting up in Karofsky's face to defend Kurt. Later, to celebrate Burt and Carole's wedding, Tina sings down the aisle in Marry You. At the end, Kurt announces that he will be leaving McKinley and transfer to Dalton Academy, since Karofsky will be returning after his suspension. Tina is clearly hurt by this news. Silly Love Songs Tina comes out to support Kurt as he and the Warblers are performing at Breadstix to celebrate Valentine's Day. Born This Way In the courtyard, Tina is ecstatic to see that Kurt is back in McKinley after returning from Dalton. She also gives Kurt a standing ovation (along with the entire club) after his rendition of As If We Never Said Goodbye. As part of Mr. Schuester's assignment to embrace your faults, Tina and Kurt sing Born This Way along with Mercedes and New Directions. Prom Queen Tina tries on prom dresses with Santana, Lauren, and Brittany, and they get Kurt to come with them. Tina explains that getting a thumbs up from Kurt is like getting a thumbs up from Joan and Melissa Rivers. Funeral At Jean's funeral, Tina and Kurt sing lead in Pure Imagination, along with Artie, Finn, and New Directions. Season Three Pot O' Gold Kurt and Tina, along with Artie, are waiting at the door for Mercedes to finish her rehearsal with the Troubletones. However, Santana pulls her back into the rehearsal, and Kurt and Tina are left disappointed. Hold on to Sixteen Tina and Kurt sing together, with Mike and Quinn, during ABC at Sectionals. Choke Kurt is practicing The Music of the Night with Tina, who asks to go for a walk at the end because her feet fell asleep. As she walks away, Kurt thanks her. For his NYADA audition, Kurt performs Not the Boy Next Door with Tina, Brittany and Mercedes as back-ups. After his performance he blows a kiss to Tina and the girls, who are looking very happy and proud of Kurt. Props During Tina's Dream, Tina and Kurt switch roles with Rachel and Finn, therefore making them a couple in her warped fantasy. Goodbye Tina danced along with Brittany and Burt to the song, Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It), ''as like in Preggers for Burt's gift to Kurt. Season Four The New Rachel When Kurt finds out about this "new Rachel" competition, he questions Blaine, Brittany, Tina and Wade why the Glee Club got so competitive because that isn't what it was about. Tina then replies back at Kurt fiercely, saying, "You and Rachel have had diva-offs and have been fighting for solos for the past 3 years," leaving Kurt speechless. Glease In the NYADA dance studio, Kurt - who is helping Rachel with her off-Broadway audition - receives a text from Tina, telling him about the new news about the ''Grease musical and that Marley is somehow suddenly gaining weight and is having difficultly fitting into her dress (although the reality is her dress is being altered by Kitty). The two are also on stage during the fantasy version of You're the One That I Want. Dynamic Duets At McKinley and the Secret Society of Superheroes Club meeting, Tina, dressed in her superhero alter-ego Asian Persuasian, texts Blaine as his superhero personna Nightbird. Tina asks that if he had talked to Kurt at all about where they stand, but Blaine tells her that her "power of manipulation" won't work. Sadie Hawkins In the school halls when Tina is apologizing to Blaine regarding the whole dance fiasco, Blaine admits to her that he rejected her date invitation because he has a crush on Sam. When he starts explaining how stupid it is, Tina comes to his defense and comfronts him telling him that it's because he misses Kurt, and that he needs someplace to put his love, which he agrees with. Diva While in Blaine's bedroom, Tina is sitting on his bed looking at photos he has of Kurt on his bedside table. This then gets her to think about Kurt and Blaine's previous relationship as she starts to ask Blaine about his experience with relationship and women. I Do Before the wedding, Blaine and Kurt are making out in the car. When they here a knock on the window, Kurt immediately gets up hoping that it wasn't Tina again, implying that she already saw the two and tried to stop it. They also sit together up front during the wedding. At the after party, Kurt and Blaine are performing on stage with Just Can't Get Enough. Recapturing old chemistry, the two of them are performing effortlessly, as if nothing ever happened to them. During their song, Tina gives Kurt a massive death glare, and angrily drinks and slams her glass on the table. After they perform, Blaine leaves Kurt temporarily and Tina gives this time to confront him. She stomps up to him and immediately attacks him, saying that he doesn't like the way that he treats Blaine. Kurt is all over the place and she has been the only one to be there for him 24/7. Kurt realizes that Tina is a hag, that it's creepy, and that she should stop. Tina fires back by questioning what he knows about love, and starts listing all the things she did for him that Kurt didn't. During this time, she admits that she was the one who added vapour rub to his chest without him knowing, and immediately takes a step back realizing what she just said. Kurt is left stunned and Tina quickly tries to retreat from the conversation. However Kurt follows her, asking if she "vapo-raped" his ex. Later at McKinely, Tina, Kurt and Blaine are walking down the stairs and Tina begins to apologize for attacking Kurt. She admits that when she saw them perform she was jealous because she saw that old chemistry and soulmates rediscovering each other, and she wanted something like that. When she then starts to apologize for throwing herself at Blaine, Blaine tells her that all of them have experience unrequited love, and all they want back is to be friends (which Kurt adds that's all he and Blaine are). Kurt then tells Tina that they are going to a double feature and asks if she would like to come with. Tina at first is reluctant, being known as "Hagatha Christie," a third wheel. The two then link arms with Tina as they walk down the halls. Blaine then says that he will help her find a boyfriend, and Kurt tells her that she called her a hag only in respect to the tradition of hagdom. The three then walk happily off, back as friends. Songs Sang Together (In A Group Number) Related Songs *''Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat'' from Guys and Dolls (Pilot/Goodbye) *''Don't Stop Believin''' by Journey (Pilot/Journey) *''Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)'' by Beyonce (Preggers/Goodbye) *''True Colors'' by Cyndi Lauper (Hairography) *''I Look To You'' by Whitney Houston (Grilled Cheesus) *''I Want to Hold Your Hand'' by The Beatles (Grilled Cheesus) *''Le Jazz Hot'' from Victor/Victoria (Duets) *''Marry You'' by Bruno Mars (Furt) *''Not the Boy Next Door'' from The Boy From Oz (Choke) *''Because You Loved Me'' by Celine Dion (Props) *''I'll Remember'' by Madonna (Goodbye) *''You Get What You Give'' by New Radicals (Goodbye) *''Just Can't Get Enough'' by Depeche Mode (I Do) *''You Are the Sunshine of My Life by Stevie Wonder ''(Wonder-ful) Trivia *Both have been romantically interested in Blaine. *Both have won their respective Diva-offs in Diva. Gallery Tina and kurt.gif Glee-1x01-Tina5-Kurt-Hummel-Arty-Abrams-Mercedes-Jones-Promo-05.jpg 3Glee-rachel-mercedes-kurt-tina-arty-la-5-21-12.jpg 6Glee120 0246.jpg Glee-PurplePianoProject-Tina-Kurt-Brittany-600x400.jpeg 778Images.jpg 8Kurt tina puck lauren - gleee in nyc.jpg IICHY10.png LIBRARIAN3.gif 0PHOTO-22.jpg TTina-kurt.png Unknown555.jpg Tartie3.gif 4958106629.jpg 4958116713.jpg 4958122303.jpg 4958714330.jpg 4958715312.jpg Ep13-00012.png 480px-Kurt tina puck - glee in nyc.jpg 5BCFB7F3-A7F0-4E1D-9CE7-BAB01389A7D9 extra.jpg 451343.png Ep13-00007.png D55.png D.png Banner1.jpg 318GLE318Sc150037–436838094186970975.jpg 101gleesc83277f—4546281683104215651.jpg FINCHELTURT.jpg Kurtina.gif Normal.jpg Kkk.gif tumblr_lvuyd8fUWj1qaywkeo2_250.gif tumblr_m1e9k0ryRo1qee7fro2_r2_250.gif tumblr_m1e9k0ryRo1qee7fro7_r1_250.gif tumblr_m1e9k0ryRo1qee7fro8_r1_250.gif tumblr_m1e9k0ryRo1qee7fro9_r1_250.gif tumblr_m1e9k0ryRo1qee7fro10_r1_250.gif tumblr_m1eazb2SzN1qee7fro1_250.gif tumblr_m1eazb2SzN1qee7fro7_r1_250.gif tumblr_m1eazb2SzN1qee7fro8_r1_250.gif tumblr_m1eazb2SzN1qee7fro9_r1_250.gif tumblr_m1eazb2SzN1qee7fro10_r1_250.gif tumblr_m2nuqhfAH81qbfdwvo1_500.gif tumblr_m4lxkjpPGm1rnrhb7o1_250.gif tumblr_m4lxkjpPGm1rnrhb7o2_250.gif tumblr_mbdyj10dlE1qg4e7no1_250.gif tumblr_md1di9AUhN1qgyzvzo3_250.gif Tumblr mhcmdf3eMO1qj5p41o1 500.jpg Kurtina!fight.jpg BDPT9IrCcAAkyyg.jpg-large.jpg BD9pVFNCcAADv5P.jpg-large.jpg Navigational Category:Friendships Category:Relationships